Caramelo
by Girasol D Bans
Summary: Durante el corto viaje desde la destruida academia Cross hasta su hogar, Aidou se ve atacado con el recuerdo de ciertos ojos color caramelo que hacen estragos con su compostura. -Spoiler Post Chap 48 Manga-


Este es un Drabble publicado originalmente en mi LJ y ahora modificado. La historia esta ubicada justo después del capitulo 48 del manga y lo escribí en ese tiempo. Dios, si soy lenta para publicarlos.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight o cualquiera de los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Caramelo**

La plática murió luego de unos minutos, ninguno mostraba intenciones de iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación, y aunque hubieran querido, tampoco sabrían donde comenzar con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Aquella pequeña maqueta del mundo casi utópico en el que habían querido creer, había sido destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Y ahora qué? Solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer; encontrar a Kaname y a Yuuki.

Aidou dejo escapar un bufido, amortiguado por sus dedos, al tiempo que descansaba el codo en el apoyabrazos. Este viaje estaba siendo más largo de lo que debería de ser. Las paredes del túnel se fundían una con otras por la velocidad, pero para él era como si no se estuvieran moviendo para nada. Quizás un humano solo habría visto una oscuridad uniforme en aquel silencio.

—…Aidou-Sempei…

El noble vampiro se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel débil susurro.

— ¿Pasa algo Hanabusa? — preguntó Akatsuki llamando su atención.

Su tono procurado y mirada expectante le habían tomado por sorpresa, mientras Ruka, sentada a un lado lo observaba con evidente confusión.

—Si…— contestó vacilante mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura —Todo esta bien…

Pero esa respuesta no pareció satisfacer a su primo y, mientras la joven volvía a enfocar su atención hacia la ventana, este volvió a insistir, preguntándole silenciosamente. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ligera negación con la cabeza antes de que el menor volviese nuevamente a ver la oscuridad.

Porque no pasadaza nada ¿no?

—…por favor…

Esta vez la voz fue mucho más clara, casi como si la persona estuviera allí mismo, en el compartimiento del tren con ellos. Pero con una rápida mirada a sus acompañantes fue evidente que ninguno de ellos había escuchado nada. Estaba imaginando cosas. Seguramente le faltaban horas de sueño y quizás un par de píldoras más, o mejor aun, sangre de verdad. Si definitivamente eso era, estaba cansado y debilitado.

Se relajó acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento, satisfecho una vez que su mente había llegado a una explicación coherente.

— Por favor, Aidou-sempai, proteja a Yuuki.

Ni bien la voz resonó nuevamente, más fuerte aun y clara pudo identificarla: Wakaba Sayori.

Fue un alivio momentáneo para su mente, saber que de ella era la voz que estaba escuchando una y otra vez. Pero inmediatamente en su mente comenzaron a aparecer las mismas preguntas que se había hecho en aquel momento, cuando, antes de que las jóvenes quedaran en manos del clan de los cazadores, ella se le había acercado a él. Mirándolo sin una pizca de temor ni duda en sus ojos le había pedido que cuidara a su amiga.

¿Realmente no le importaba que la chica fuera un vampiro? ¿Que él fuera un Vampiro? ¿Qué todos los de la clase nocturna fueran vampiros? ¡¿Qué la había tratado de matar justamente un vampiro? ¡Por todos los cielos!

Solo pensarlo lo agitaba, tenía ganas de sacudirla y explicarle la situación, porque evidentemente ella no era capaz de entenderlo. Los Vampiros se alimentan de humanos, y ella era una humana, una apetitosa humana con gentiles ojos color caramelo, pequeños labios rosados, suave piel blanca…

Aidou cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza intentando hacer desaparecer la imagen de aquel momento, antes que la sed lo golpeara. Su primo volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de que sus ojos no estuvieran rojos. Porque si no lo estaban de momento, lo estarían pronto, ya que se veía incapaz de retener el hilo de pensamiento que había comenzado a tejer siguiendo las líneas rojas por las que con cada latido fluía el líquido rojo por el que se encontraba tan sediento de momento.

Una imperceptible sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza nuevamente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No lo entendía. Sin embargo, tampoco sentía ganas de hacerlo, no tenia sentido darle vueltas al asunto y su mente parecía no sentir ninguna curiosidad sobre el tema. De algo estaba seguro, ahora tenía sed, mucha sed y aquellos ojos que lo miraban desde sus memorias parecían realmente calidos y dulces.

— ¿Su sangre sabrá a caramelo?

Quizás algún día podría saberlo.

Reviews?


End file.
